Many tractors used to haul semi trailers, such as the common 18-wheeler, are provided with sleeping quarters for the operators. A common configuration is a bunk bed arrangement with a lower bunk extending lengthwise across the width of the tractor and an upper bunk directly thereabove.
The lower bunk is commonly mounted on hinges to allow the bunk itself to be lifted up to expose a storage area thereunder. Also, often elaborate devices and ladders are utilized to provide access to the upper bunk. These devices are complicated, expensive and occupy critical space within the sleeper compartment. A need exists for an improved design which minimizes cost, maximizes use of the available space and is attractive to the operator.